In the construction of modern structures such as buildings and bridges, moment frame steel girders and columns are arranged and fastened together, using known engineering principles and practices to form the skeletal backbone of the structure. The arrangement of the girders, also commonly referred to as beams, and/or columns is carefully designed to ensure that the framework of girders and columns can support the stresses, strains and loads contemplated for the intended use of the bridge, building or other structure. Making appropriate engineering assessments of loads represents application of current design methodology. These assessments are compounded in complexity when considering loads for seismic events, and determining the stresses and strains caused by these loads in structures are compounded in areas where earthquakes occur. It is well known that during an earthquake, the dynamic horizontal and vertical inertia loads and stresses, imposed upon a building, have the greatest impact on the connections of the beams to columns which constitute the earthquake damage resistant frame. Under the high loading and stress conditions from a large earthquake, or from repeated exposure to milder earthquakes, the connections between the beams and columns can fail, possibly resulting in the collapse of the structure and the loss of life.
The girders, or beams, and columns used in the present invention are conventional I-beam, W-shaped sections or wide flange sections. They are typically one piece, uniform steel rolled sections. Each girder and/or column includes two elongated rectangular flanges disposed in parallel and a web disposed centrally between the two facing surfaces of the flanges along the length of the sections. The column is typically longitudinally or vertically aligned in a structural frame. A girder is typically referred to as a beam when it is latitudinally, or horizontally, aligned in the frame of a structure. The girder and/or column is strongest when the load is applied to the outer surface of one of the flanges and toward the web. When a girder is used as a beam, the web extends vertically between an upper and lower flange to allow the upper flange surface to face and directly support the floor or roof above it. The flanges at the end of the beam are welded and/or bolted to the outer surface of a column flange. The steel frame is erected floor by floor. Each piece of structural steel, including each girder and column, is preferably prefabricated in a factory according to predetermined size, shape and strength specifications. Each steel girder and column is then, typically, marked for erection in the structure in the building frame. When the steel girders and columns for a floor are in place, they are braced, checked for alignment and then fixed at the connections using conventional riveting, welding or bolting techniques.
While suitable for use under normal occupational loads and stresses, often these connections have not been able to withstand greater loads and stresses experienced during an earthquake. Even if the connections survive an earthquake, that is, don't fail, changes in the physical properties of the connections in a steel frame may be severe enough to require structural repairs before the building is fit for continued occupation.